


For Him (with the whole world watching)

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not everyone is here sorry, Slow Burn, alternate universe - youtuber, but like not too slow, crappy youtube au no one asked for, domestic yuwin, idk but they love to post videos, nct have a youtube group thing?, plz read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: Winwin/Yuta youtuber au cause I’m thirsty for a Yuta YouTube channel. Winwin and Yuta live together while being part time uni students and full time youtubers. Everyone thinks they’re dating but the two always deny it.





	For Him (with the whole world watching)

**Author's Note:**

> Sick Yuta does two things 1) think too much and 2) whine like you’ve never heard.  
> Or  
> Yuta gets sick, thinks about how pretty his roommate is and whines till he gets cuddles from said roommate

“Turn off your fucking alarm! Jesus Christ Yuta.” As he opened his eyes Yuta spotted Winwin walking around his room and turning of his alarm. His roommate was pretty, no lie, stunning really. “Yuta?” the soft calling of his name made Yuta open his heavy eyes again and look at the angle in his room. “Are you sick? Seriously. Yah learn how to take care of yourself for fuck sake Yuta. This is cause you keep going to bed at ridiculous o’clock and not closing your window.” The Chines male was ranting as he took in the sight of his sick roommate. Lowering himself onto the bed Winwin reached out and let his hand rest on Yuta’s forehead. The Japanese male shuddered and curled himself closer to the man sitting on his bed. The comfort only stayed for a couple seconds before Winwin pushed Yuta back onto his bed and made his way into the kitchen. Yuta felt his eyes close as he sighed. Please cuddle me!!! Not that he would ever ask for it, but he really needed to affection from someone and who better than Winwin? Yuta was willing to try to convince himself that he was thinking about Winwin like this because he was sick and therefor delirious, but these thoughts were more common than he wanted to admit. The longer he lay there the more he felt the tugging behind his eyes and in his chest to find his roommate and cuddle till he was no longer sick. With far more thoughts about his roommate than what he would deem appropriate, Yuta fell asleep. 

Putting something together for his sick roommate was proving to be more challenging than Winwin would have liked. It took 40 minutes instead of the 20 Winwin thought it would. Now food was ready his roommate had fallen back asleep. He shook his head looking down at the body under about a hundred blankets. The bowl of soup was placed on the bedside table as Winwin sat where he had sat earlier on Yuta’s bed. His fingers running through slightly damp hair in hopes to wake the other without scaring him. Yuta opened his eyes and looked up at Winwin. Neither of them broke eye contact and Winwin continued to brush his fingers through Yuta’s hair. He smiled, and Yuta sat up.  
“How about we move to the couch so that it doesn’t matter as much if you spill the soup?”  
“I haven’t posted a video.” Yuta croaked out. All Winwin could do was chuckle at that.  
“I’ll tell them in my vlog how’s that? I’m sure they’ll understand.” Yuta, Winwin and a few others they go to Uni with are part of a YouTube group called NCT. Winwin would upload vlogs every 2 to 3 days while Yuta would have a video once a week with an occasional vlog. His video would be late as he hadn’t finished editing it and wouldn’t be able to post it today. Yuta slowly made a move to head towards the lounge room and settled on the couch. He looked like what Winwin deemedl a human burrito. Winwin followed him out with the bowl of soup and sat next to the rugged-up male. 

“Can you bring your arms out of that, so you can eat?” Yuta merely shook his head and opened his mouth. “Yuta I’m not feeding you.” Yuta whined and looked at his handsome roommate. “Fine, you’re lucky I’m feeling generous.” It wasn’t the truth. Winwin was worried, he needed to have overly happy and playful Yuta back. It was best for his sanity. Winwin never saw Yuta get sick but he knew that his roommate was working himself too hard. He conceded and turned the TV on and started to feed the other. It was slow and took time but Winwin was patient and caring. The soup had gone cold long before Yuta finished it, but it didn’t seem to worry him. They stayed on the couch and Winwin placed the bowl down on the coffee table. Yuta had started to fall asleep, so he laid down with his head in Winwin’s lap. He knew it would prevent the other from leaving without waking him up. Winwin couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He liked the feeling he got when Yuta did things like this. For the first 20 to 25 minutes he just watched whatever was on the TV and when the show finished he muted the Tv and picked up his camera.  
“I’m with a very sick Yuta so go easy on him when he posts his video late okay guys. He works really hard on them and I know he secretly gets really happy when one of them makes it onto the trending page.” There was more 10 minutes of footage of Winwin and the top of Yuta’s head and al Winwin was doing was playing with his hair as he spoke.  
Winwin was lucky that he always works in the lounge room when editing so he just edited while waiting for his roommate to wake up. The video was posted, and the first comments were coming in.

OMG winwin would make the best boyfriend look how caring he is

Litterally want to be Yuta so bad rn

Where can I sign up to have Winwin take care of me when im sick?

Damn, how did I not know he had a boyfriend?? 

Boyfriend? Winwin was about to respond to the comment when Yuta moved. He put his laptop down and rubbed the others back waiting for him to wake up. Yuta sat up slowly and smiled at Winwin. “Thanks for taking care of me.” the Japanese male didn't quite make eye contact. Winwin stood up and grabbed the bowl on the coffee table, “It’s no problem Yuta but you should probably start taking care of yourself. I’m gonna make dinner, anything you’d like?” Yuta just shook his head. “Whatever you make will be perfect.” While making dinner the tv became louder and Yuta’s quite laughs made their way throughout the house. Winwin didn’t mean to smile but he did. Dinner was simple and the two sat in comfortable silence with some dumb drama playing in the background. That night Yuta went to bed before 12 am and Winwin watched him sleep peacefully before going to his own room. Tomorrow would be a whole new day.


End file.
